


someone's dog

by braigwen_s



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Insert short Vimes joke.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	someone's dog

“The Patrician,” said Vimes, “has a little terrier called –”

“Commander Vimes,” Angua cut in, her voice clear and confident.

The briefing room was suddenly filled with something between frightened silence and hysterical lack of laughter. Angua’s eyes widened, and she blushed, seemingly realizing her mistake. “Oh, I’m sorry sir, you mean Wuffles!”

Vimes gritted his teeth, peeling his lips back to very nearly growl. Fred looked away at a wall somewhere, and Cheery looked dangerously close to doing something like stifling giggles. Carrot, of course, was serene.

“Glass houses, Sergeant…” he said, his voice low and dangerous.

She blinked at him with wide-eyed innocence, and he realised suddenly that she’d learnt how to do that from Carrot. “Damnit,” he said, and stormed out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Cheery did giggle. And he heard it.


End file.
